


No Chance To Enjoy Our Golden Years (But Maybe Some Moments Can Be Stolen)

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [34]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Reunions, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: Cloud and Vincent reunite.Timestamp/sequel to 'Over The Hill Yet Back Again' so please read that first.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	No Chance To Enjoy Our Golden Years (But Maybe Some Moments Can Be Stolen)

Vincent’s red eyes glowed in amusement as he awakened, and because Cloud’s life was generally terrible and his husband had a **horrible** sense of humor, the first thing he said after seeing Cloud’s face for the first time (in this life) was, “Who hit on you this time?” 

Cloud glared down at the man staring up at him with glittering, amused red eyes, all of the joy and relief he’d felt at finally, **finally** being able to see his love again taking a back seat to his temporary exasperation at the man’s teasing. 

He’d love to just stomp away or find a way to change the subject, but Cloud knew from experience that Vincent wasn’t going to be coaxed into focusing on anything else until Cloud answered him, so the mercenary crossed his arms and said, “Biggs. And Andrea. And Aerith. And Rufus. And Roche. And Sephiroth, in his usual obsessed way. Some others that I’m not going to bother to list.” 

“Roche and Sephiroth always hit on you.” Vincent remarked with a raised eyebrow and an entertained look, knowing that Cloud and Roche always wound up being at least friends, and also that Sephiroth had long since ceased to become a living nightmare for Cloud and had at some point during the repetitions turned into someone that Cloud tried to save from his own madness more often than not. 

Except for that time when Cloud had been sent farther back into the past than usual, and the two-year-old Sephiroth of that time had honestly tried to make Cloud into his bride. That had possibly been the worst encounter he’d ever had with the not-yet General. It was the timeline where Cloud just ran whenever he caught even a _hint_ of green eyes and long, silver hair, the world be damned. Seeing that brand of total and complete obsession in such young eyes was just _terrifying_.

“Yeah, they do. Maybe I should start thinking of giving them a chance. At least then I’d get someone who appreciates seeing me again after being separated for _months_ instead of prioritizing agitating me over enjoying our reunion.” Cloud snapped back. 

Vincent gave a huff of laughter at that, pushing himself up from his resting place, then pulling himself out of the coffin with a graceful roll and prowling toward Cloud with predatory intent. 

“No, I don’t think so. I don’t even believe that you would ever wish too. You’re still **ours** , after all.” He said with a certainty born of being with and loving the same man for millennium, knowing that that man loved him just as deeply in return. 

“You’re pretty lucky that you manage to be right. On occasion.” Cloud admitted with his last bit of bite, easily deciding to let go of his annoyance as his skin began to ache with want for Vincent’s touch, as it always did. His body reacting in a way that it did to no one else’s nearness. 

With Vincent, and Vincent alone, Cloud felt like a young man. 

So even with the teasing and the minor irritation Cloud had felt during it, Cloud easily stepped forward to meet Vincent’s prowling form, walking into his embrace and proceeding to join him in enjoying their regained physical youth and stamina all over again.

Cloud’s team could wait, just for a little while. 

This stretch of time belonged to him and Vincent alone.


End file.
